Electrical switches and assemblies for appliances such as washers, dryers or the like are typically provided for cooperation with a door of the appliance, such as the tub or drum door, to stop the appliance upon opening of the door. Existing switch assemblies typically are positioned beneath the top or outer surface of the appliance and are activated by an engagement arm connected to a distal corner of the door opposite the door hinge.
The engagement arm extends through an aperture in the top or outer surface of the appliance so as to make and break contact with the switch. An example of such a switch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,804 which is typically designed to be operated by a very small amount of pressure.
Accordingly, during certain rather dangerous cycles of the appliance, such as a spin cycle of a washer, the appliance will only operate upon closing of the door. When the door is opened, the engagement arm on the door breaks the contact in the switch thereby stopping the appliance.
Such switches, however, are easily defeated by a user merely by inserting an article or even a finger through the aperture so as to make contact with the switch and operate the appliance with the door in the open position. Numerous injuries have resulted when such appliances are operated with the door in an open position since users tend to put their hands and arms inside the appliance to clear or balance an item, such as an article of clothing, during a spin cycle of a washer.
Additionally, due to the remote location of such switches with respect to the electrical control panel of the appliance, which is typically on the back of the appliance, additional wiring is required. Such additional wiring adds significant costs to the appliance both in the price of the additional wiring itself as well as the associated wiring harnesses, connectors and the labor required for installing such wiring within the appliance.
These types of switches are also typically exposed to harsh environments and extended use, especially when used in an appliance such as a washer or dryer or the like. Accordingly, these types of switches must be durable and substantially impervious to environmental conditions including exposure to high heat, water and harsh liquids such as detergents, bleach, fabric softeners, spot removers and other similar laundry aids.
It therefore would be desirable to provide an electrical switch assembly for activation by a door of an appliance to turn the appliance on and off which cannot be easily defeated by a user, significantly reduces the amount of wiring and labor involved in its installation and is durable enough to be utilized under harsh environmental conditions.